


The Powerpuff Girls Fanfic Stories, Volume 1

by pianostar_kim



Series: The Powerpuff Girls Fanfic Stories [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianostar_kim/pseuds/pianostar_kim
Summary: As a fan of The Powerpuff Girls (1998), I like to write and publish these fanfic stories in my spare time. My goal with them is to stay faithful to the aforementioned show, so if there's anything that I can do better to do so (or anything better in general), please let me know. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!By the way, there will be more stories and volumes to come, so stay tuned! (I guess that's also one more reason to suggest anything I can do better.)
Relationships: Blossom Utonium & Bubbles Utonium & Buttercup Utonium, Professor Utonium & Blossom Utonium, Professor Utonium & Bubbles Utonium, Professor Utonium & Buttercup Utonium
Series: The Powerpuff Girls Fanfic Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672114
Kudos: 3





	1. The Hotpuff Girls

**Before I begin, I would like to dedicate these fanfic stories to these wonderful people:**

  * **Craig McCracken, creator of The Powerpuff Girls**
  * **Cathy Cavadini, voice of Blossom for The Powerpuff Girls (1998)**
  * **Tara Strong, voice of Bubbles for The Powerpuff Girls (1998)**
  * **Elizabeth Daily, voice of Buttercup for The Powerpuff Girls (1998)**



**Now let's get started! Hope you enjoy!**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The City of Townsville! Where kids and adults alike like to participate in various challenges, like the Ice Bucket Challenge, the Nasty Blender Challenge, and most of all...the Hot Sauce Challenge! That challenge sure isn't for those with faint hearts!

Anyway, on this Friday afternoon, it appears that the Powerpuff Girls have finished school and are now heading home, ready for the weekend!

"Alright, time to take another load off!" exclaimed Buttercup.

"Me too," chimed in Bubbles. "I like learning, but everyone needs breaks every now and then!"

"Same here," Blossom agreed. "Hey, what's on the front step?"

The Girls had just flown within view shot of their home. There was indeed something sitting on the front step.

"Let's go check it out," said Buttercup. She flew down toward the front door, and her sisters followed suit.

"A package?" Bubbles said when she, Blossom, and Buttercup had landed in front of the front step.

"Let's go see what's inside, then," Blossom said. She picked up the package and flew up to and through the windows that led into the Girls' bedroom. Bubbles and Buttercup followed her in.

They tore open the package to find a note, a bottle filled with something red, and a camera.

"What's this stuff inside the bottle?" Buttercup wondered out loud as she the bottle.

"Wait," interjected Blossom, "let's see what this note says first." She picked it up and began reading it out loud.

" _To the Powerpuff Girls, it is my honor to ask you to take on the Hot Sauce Challenge. However, this isn't just any Hot Sauce Challenge. You'll be partaking in this challenge with a hot sauce that **I** created myself! And oh boy, what a scorcher it is! Anyway, on to the instructions of this challenge. First, spread this hot sauce of mine on any food item of your choice. Then, consume the food item that you spread the hot sauce on. (And yes, you may have water or milk with you for this challenge.) And that's it! Simple as that! Oh, and of course, don't forget to record yourself doing this challenge with the provided camera. Afterwards, just leave the camera on your front step; I'll be there to pick it up tomorrow afternoon, which means you have until then to complete the challenge. Good luck!"_

Blossom looked up from the note to her sisters. They stared at each other for a good ten seconds before she broke the silence.

"Well," she asked, "should we do it?"

"Of course!" Buttercup exclaimed immediately. "We're the Powerpuff Girls! We don't back down from challenges!"

"That may be true," Bubbles put in quietly, "but I'm not much into spicy stuff."

"Ah, it'll be fine," Buttercup assured her. "It's not like eating spicy things will scar us permanently."

Another moment of silence followed before Blossom said, "Alright, I'm in."

"Me too, I guess," Bubbles added, but she couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

* * *

Before long, they had finished setting up for the challenge. The food item that they chose to use the provided hot sauce on was hot pockets. They had also supplied themselves with a cup of milk each.

"Ready?" Blossom asked as she picked up her hot pocket.

"Ready," Buttercup and Bubbles replied, the former with confidence and the latter with fear.

"Three, two, one, go!"

The Girls immediately bit down into their hot pockets spiked with the supplied hot sauce and began chewing each of their first bites. However...

"Wait, what?" Blossom stammered. "I'm not tasting anything spicy..."

"N-Neither am I..." put in Bubbles, who was just as confused as Blossom.

"S-Same h-here..." added Buttercup, whose voice also had confusion in it.

When they had swallowed down their first bites, they stared at each other for almost a minute. Then they burst out laughing.

"Well!" exclaimed Blossom. "We had nothing to be worried about!"

"Yeah!" said Bubbles. "That so-called 'hot sauce' wasn't hot in the slightest!"

"Guess they didn't even taste-test their hot sauce!" added Buttercup. "Well, looks like we can eat our hot pockets like we've always been doing!"

So they did just that.

* * *

"Now what should we do?" asked Blossom. They had just finished putting everything away they had used for the not-so-challenging challenge.

"Table tennis, table tennis!" Buttercup immediately cried out.

"Oh come on, it's no fun when you're playing it," Blossom replied. "You get perfect wins every time!"

"Exactly!" snickered Buttercup. "That's why I love it soooooooooo much!"

"Oh, fine," Blossom sighed. "Hey Bubbles, will you be our referee?"

"Sure, I guess," Bubbles replied with the same exasperation.

* * *

The ball bounced off the literal edge of Blossom's side, giving her no time to react to swing it back at Buttercup, and landed on the ground, giving Buttercup her 20th point.

Blossom bent down, picked the ball off the ground, and bent back up to pass the ball to Buttercup, when her eyes suddenly went wide. 

"Um, Buttercup? You're on fire..."

"Of course I am!" Buttercup responded with a smirk. "I've got 20 points to your nothing!"

"No, not that... You're _literally_ on fire! Look down at your body!"

Confused, Buttercup did as Blossom told her to. Sure enough...

"AW, AW, AW! HOOOOOOOOOOT!" hollered Buttercup when...

"Bubbles, you too!" shouted Blossom.

"And so are you!" came Bubbles's response.

"YEEEEEOOOOOUCH!" Blossom and Bubbles screamed a moment later.

"Wha-What's happening?!" Buttercup cried.

"I don't know!" Blossom responded. "But there's one thing we should do! Girls, to the lake, quickly!" 

She flung open the front door and took off flying. Her sisters followed without any hesitation.

It took great effort for them to fly, as they had to bear the pain caused by the fire. At last, though, the lake came into view, and the moment it did, the Girls dive-bombed straight into it with a giant splash.

Minutes later, they popped their heads out of the water, spluttering, coughing, and gasping for air.

"What the heck just happened?" moaned Bubbles.

"I don't know..." responded Blossom. "Let's get to shore for now, and then we'll talk about what happened."

With that, the three of them began slowly swimming for shore. On the way, Blossom asked, "Hey, is it just me, or do I feel weaker than I usually do?"

"I do, too," both of her sisters responded.

About five minutes later, they pulled up to shore and heaved their bodies out of the water. Not only were they soaking wet and singed (obviously), but also most of their hair, dresses, and tights had burned off. Exclusively for Blossom, she had lost her bow and hair clip. At this moment, though, none of them seemed to care about their appearances. They all wanted to talk about what had transpired.

"Why the heck did we catch on fire?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom thought long and hard. Since this morning, she and her sisters hadn't done anything that had any possibility of making them catch on fire, let alone anything out of the ordinary, except for consuming that so-called hot sauce...

"Wait," Blossom cried out. "Could it have been that hot sauce?"

Before Bubbles or Buttercup could say something, a voice that didn't belong to any one of the Girls shouted, "That's _exactly_ right!"

The Girls turned their heads in the direction of that voice and gasped. Standing only a good sixty feet away and holding some sort of ray gun was...

"Mojo Jojo!"

"You're the one who made that so-called 'hot' sauce?" asked Blossom.

"And you challenged us to eat it?" asked Bubbles.

"And you made it so that it would make us catch on fire?" asked Buttercup.

"All correct!" Mojo responded while laughing. "And now that you're here just as I knew you would, you're goners!"

"You expected us to come to the lake?" Blossom cried out.

"But of course," Mojo replied calmly. "For if someone were to catch on fire, they would want the thing that puts out fire. And what is the thing that puts out fire? Water! Not just that, they would want lots and lots and lots of it! And where is a place that has lots and lots and lots of water? The lake! And _that's_ how I knew you three would come to the lake!"

"Well Mojo," said Blossom smugly, "you expecting us to come to the lake was a miscalculation. It seems to have slipped from your mind for the millionth time that our fights always end with you getting your butt kicked. _Go, girls!"_

At these words, the Girls flew towards Mojo...or rather, they tried to. They jumped off the ground from their positions for flight and landed face-first onto the ground with an "Oof!" coming from each of their mouths.

"Ha ha ha!" cackled Mojo. "Guess you didn't figure it out yet, right? You see, my plan to make you eat my hot sauce is just a small part of a GIANT plan of mine! That giant plan being about taking over Townsville! To do that, I would have to get rid of you girls! And to get rid of you girls, I would have to take away your powers. And that's just exactly what that hot sauce of mine did! It burned away your powers! ALL of them! Every single superpower that none are left! Hence why" - here, Mojo pointed his ray gun towards the Girls, who were still lying face-down in the ground - "your charge at me failed! And now, _sayonara_ , suckers!"

The Girls lifted their heads to see the end of Mojo's ray gun getting brighter and brighter. Knowing that escape was futile without their superpowers, all they could do was watch the ray that had finished charging make a beeline for them. And then, everything around them went black.

* * *

Blossom was the first one to regain consciousness. With her vision blurred, the first things she could make out were only gray walls and a gray floor. Even though her senses hadn't come back to her fully yet, she knew her feet weren't touching the floor, meaning that she was in the air. It took her another moment to remember that she had lost her superpowers, so the only way she could be up in the air was dangling from something.

Just then, a high-pitched, quiet moan came from her left side and a voice on her right side muttered, "Wha...happen...?"

At that Blossom knew that both of her sisters were on either side of her and was about to ask them whether or not they were OK when a voice muttered beneath them, "Wakey, wakey!"

The Girls tilted their heads downward to see someone down on the ground. Even with blurred vision, they knew that it was Mojo.

However, Mojo wasn't the only thing on the ground. There was something else, this one being directly beneath them. It appeared to be a pool with yellow boiling liquid.

"Wha...ith...thath...?" Bubbles murmured.

"Glad you asked!" Mojo replied with glee of the highest degree. "For you see, now that I have finally succeeded in taking you girls down, I must make some sort of souvenir for that. And the perfect souvenir for that is statues of you girls. _Gold_ statues, that is. And what else to use to make them other than you helpless girls!"

It then took a good five seconds for all three Girls to realize what was about to happen. They let out the biggest screams that they had ever let out and began squirming against whatever was holding them up in the air to no avail.

"Ah, don't even bother, sweet cheeks," Mojo cooed sarcastically as he pulled out a remote control with a single red button on it. "Your powers are gone, and that thing holding you is made with the latest Mojo technology. All that is to say," - here, Mojo hovered his finger over said remote control's button - "it's the end for you. Now, shall we begin?"

The Girls screamed even louder than they did when they realized Mojo intended to drop them into the scalding molten gold and struggled even harder against their restraint, still with no success.

"Three!"

"HELP US!" screamed Blossom.

"Two!"

"ANYBODY!" screamed Bubbles.

"One!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" wailed Buttercup.

_BOOM! SPLAT!_

Without warning, something exploded next to Mojo, making him drop the remote control. Then a second later, he began shrieking in pain.

"OUCHOUCHOUCH!!! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!!?"

The Girls, confused at the sudden turn of events, looked down to find that Mojo was covered in something red and hopping here and there.

"G-GOTTA WASH THIS STUFF OFF!!!" Mojo howled, and still hopping mad, he left the room.

When everything was quiet again, the Girls let out the biggest sighs of relief. And then, everything around them went black again. However, right before that happened, the Girls could have sworn they heard a worried, loving voice shouting at them, "Girls, are you OK?!"

* * *

When they came to yet again, they saw through blurred vision that they were now in what appeared to be a white room. And then, they heard a voice say, "Girls?"

They turned in the direction of that voice and saw someone sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. Even in their hazy state, they immediately recognized him.

"Professor!" they squealed with utmost joy.

"Now don't overwork yourselves, Girls," said the Professor with a serious but still loving tone. "You'll have to spend the next three days or so in the hospital to have your burns treated."

"We're...in the hospital?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes," the Professor sighed. "Without your superpowers, the burns you received from the fire and Mojo's ray gun were second-degree burns. Now can you girls tell me what on earth happened that you ended up in this situation?"

So Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup took turns telling him, beginning with the mysterious hot-sauce challenge Mojo had challenged them to do all the way to when Mojo attempted to turn them into statues by dunking them in scalding molten gold. When they were done, Blossom asked, "So, whatever happened to Mojo before he could kill us, that was you?"

"That's right," the Professor responded. He then began telling them his side of the story. According to him, he was on his way home from work when he overheard Mojo bragging about how he had triumphed over the Girls with a hot sauce he himself had made. He went into hiding, and in doing so, he saw Mojo carrying the unconscious Girls and the ray gun he had used to knock the helpless Girls out. He then proceeded to follow Mojo, and as he did, he remembered that he had something a colleague of his had given to him at work today: a spice bomb, which contained hot sauce said colleague had made himself. But that hot sauce was no ordinary hot sauce, as it affected the external body in the same way it did if it were inside someone's mouth. Thinking that using that bomb was a perfect way to get back at Mojo, the Professor decided to use it to launch a surprise attack on Mojo. Upon arriving at Mojo's lab, the Professor hid himself behind some of Mojo's old machines and witnessed all the preparations Mojo made to make the Girls his statues.

"And then you know the rest," Professor Utonium concluded.

"Well, it sure was a perfect way to get back at him!" Bubbles giggled.

"Same here," Blossom and Buttercup agreed.

"Well, Girls," said Professor Utonium as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the Girls, "I would love to stay with you some more, but I need to get going now. Don't worry, though, I'll come back tomorrow. Get a good rest, alright? You'll definitely need it."

"Yes, Professor," said the three girls simultaneously.

"Good, then," said the Professor. He then kissed and bid good night to each of the Girls and headed for the door.

"Wait, Professor," Bubbles said.

"Yes, Bubbles?"

"Thanks for saving us."

"Yes, Professor, thank you," put in Blossom.

"We really are in your debt," agreed Buttercup.

The Professor smiled. "No problem. You've always been saving me and Townsville, so I had to return the favor."

The Girls smiled back.

"Well, I'm heading out now," said the Professor.

The Girls nodded. The Professor looked at them lovingly for a few more seconds and then gently closed the door behind him.

And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to...the Professor!


	2. Fluffy Chicken

The City of Townsville, where everyone is now in deep slumbers! And that includes - our beloved heroines, the Powerpuff Girls!

D'aww, look at them sleeping so peacefully. Looks like they're having pleasant dreams tonight.

At this moment, Bubbles opened her eyes. "Thirsty..." she murmured. Clutching Octi, she hopped out of bed and left her and her sisters' bedroom.

No sooner was she gone, though, Buttercup's eyes opened as well and glinted mischievously...

Meanwhile, Bubbles had just filled a glass with milk. She gulped down the milk in the glass, grabbed a napkin, wiped her mouth, discarded it, and headed back for her and her sister's bedroom.

She stepped through the doorway of the Girls' bedroom. Without turning around, she gave the door a gentle push to close it. The moment it went _click_...

"BOO!"

"AAAAAH!" Bubbles screeched. She made a beeline straight for her spot in the Girls' bed and dove right under the blanket.

"What the heck was that?!" Blossom, who woke up with surprise from the sudden commotion, cried out.

"Hee hee hee! Got you for the seventh time in a row!" Buttercup exclaimed, zooming from where she was to scare Bubbles.

"You're sooooo easy to get, Bubbles," Buttercup, now next to Bubbles, who was still shivering with fright under the blanket, continued. "In fact, you're one fluffy chicken!"

"Fluffy...chicken?" Bubbles whimpered.

"Just ignore her, Bubbles," Blossom put in. Then she turned towards Buttercup. "As for _you_ ," she said, "don't ever do that again during our bedtime, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Buttercup mumbled. She then flew back to her spot of the bed and got back under the blanket.

Blossom turned her attention back to Bubbles. "You can come out of there now, Bubbles," she said gently. "Everything's over."

The addressed girl stopped shaking and slowly popped her head out from under the blanket to find Blossom giving her a comforting look.

"Now, don't let what just happened get to you," Blossom continued, maintaining her gentle tone. "Sweet dreams, alright?"

Bubbles nodded slowly and silently. Pulling Octi closer to her than she did previously, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Blossom resumed her slumber as well. As for Buttercup, she had already fallen back asleep while Blossom was reassuring Bubbles.

And just like that, everything was silent and peaceful again for the Girls.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, fluffy chicken!"

Those were the words that made Bubbles stir. She opened her eyes slightly to find Buttercup hovering in front of her.

"Come on, we're going to be late if you don't move it, fluffy chicken!" Buttercup teased.

Those words made Bubbles snap wide awake. "Don't call me 'fluffy chicken'!" she protested.

"But don't you remember what happened last night?" Buttercup persisted. "I scared you good for the seventh time in a row! So I have full right to call you 'fluffy chicken'!"

"No you don't!" Bubbles shot back. "You got me only because I wasn't expecting it!"

"Exactly!" Buttercup responded. "That's why I got you sooooo good!"

"Will you two stop it?" Blossom interjected, coming out of the bathroom, having finished washing up. "If you keep this up, we're really going to be late for school!"

"Alright," Bubbles and Buttercup responded. Said girls then flew towards the bathroom to wash up while Blossom headed for the closet to get changed.

* * *

It was now free time at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"Well, what are you going to do, girls?" Blossom asked as she picked a book from the bookshelf.

"I'm going to draw as always!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"I think I will, too," Buttercup said.

"Whoa, Buttercup," said Blossom. "You're not usually into drawing. Why the sudden change?"

"You'll see," Buttercup replied with a smirk.

Minutes later, Bubbles finished her drawing. "Hey girls, want to see what I drew this time?"

"Sure," Blossom replied, while Buttercup, who was still drawing, said in a rather monotone voice, "Yeah, whatever."

Bubbles showed her drawing to them. It was a bush of roses with a rainbow arching from one end of the bush to the other.

"Wow, pretty!" Blossom complimented.

"What about you, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup didn't say anything. She just kept drawing whatever it was she was drawing.

"Wow, she must be really focused," Blossom put in. "Just what on earth does she have in mind that she wants to draw today and be really into it?"

Right at that moment that Buttercup said, "Done! Want to see mine?"

"Yeah!" said Blossom. "I'm curious to see what you drew because you seemed really focused for someone who's not into drawing!"

"Me too," Bubbles responded.

Buttercup turned her sheet over to reveal...a drawing of Bubbles with feathers sticking out of her.

"Uh, just what is that supposed to be?" Blossom asked with confusion.

"Bubbles as a fluffy chicken!" Buttercup laughed.

"What! Why?!" Bubbles cried out.

"Because you _are_ one!" Buttercup replied, still laughing.

"Will you PLEASE stop it with the 'fluffy chicken'?!" Bubbles shrilled.

Before Buttercup could respond, the Hotline began to ring. "I'll get it!" Blossom cried immediately and flew for the Hotline.

She picked up the phone and said into the receiver, "Hello?" Then she said about 5 seconds later, "Right, we'll be right there, Mayor!"

Hanging up the Hotline, she turned back to her sisters and cried out, "Come on, Girls! Mojo is at it yet again in Townsville!"

"Right!" Bubbles and Buttercup responded simultaneously, and with that, the Girls shot out of Pokey Oaks.

* * *

Oh, what could Mojo be up to this time?

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" laughed the aforementioned chimpanzee, who was hovering above Townsville in a custom-made aircraft. "Check out my latest invention, City of Townsville!" At those words, he pulled out a gun? "Oh, you think this just your everyday, ordinary gun? Nope! Because the bullets of this gun," - here, he aimed his gun at a line of cars and pulled the trigger, causing a single bullet to fly out - "become cannonballs!" At that, said bullet suddenly enlarged into a cannonball and smashed through said line of cars, destroying them all in the process. "With this baby, Townsville will be smithereens in minutes! And then, a new city will be constructed! One that's named...Mojoville! So, you better bow down to me or this gun will determine your fate!"

Oh look, here they are! The Powerpuff Girls! Thank goodness!

"There he is, Girls!" Blossom whispered to her sisters. "His back his turned to us, and he doesn't know that we're here! Now's our chance to launch a surprise attack from behind! Let's go!"

"Right!" Bubbles and Buttercup replied. The Girls then took off, coming up from behind Mojo's aircraft. They were mere inches away from launching a surprise attack when...

_BOOM!_

The back of Mojo's aircraft suddenly exploded, and then immediately after, each of the Girls let out an "Ungh!" at the same time. Three cannonballs had launched out of the back of Mojo's aircraft, and they had rammed right into the Girls, one for each Girl, knocking them and taking them away from Mojo.

Blossom's cannonball had her crash right through the bank, and Buttercup's caused her to crash into some old cars in the junkyard. Meanwhile, Bubbles's cannonball rocketed her towards a Houston's Honey truck.

The moment Bubbles made impact with the truck, the sound of metal and glass breaking was heard, and honey and shards of metal and glass splattered all over the place.

Bubbles flew out of her wreckage a few seconds later. Thankfully, she was completely unharmed due to her superhuman durability, but needless to say, she was covered with honey from head to foot. She didn't let that faze her, though. Right now, stopping Mojo was priority number 1.

She flew back to where she came from. Meanwhile, Blossom and Buttercup were, too.

"Whoa, Bubbles," Blossom said when the Girls reconvened 10 seconds later and she saw Bubbles's state. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Well, well, well," Mojo cut in before Bubbles could answer. "Trying to launch a sneak attack on me, huh? Well, I knew this would happen, chumps! And since I knew this would happen, I came up with my OWN sneak attack! And as you just saw and experienced it for yourself, that was shooting you with cannonballs!"

"I must admit," said Blossom, "well-played, Mojo. But that cleverness ends here and now. Go, Girls!" 

At those words, the Girls zoomed straight for Mojo. At the same time, Mojo whipped out his gun he was using to attack Townsville.

Upon seeing the gun, Buttercup started laughing. "What, you think a simple gun is going to stop us, stupid?"

Without answering, Mojo aimed at the Girls and fired. A bullet started flying towards the Girls, who were still zooming in on Mojo.

It was right then that some of the honey on Bubbles's face oozed its way into her eyes, blinding her. "Can't see!" Bubbles gasped quietly. She came to a complete stop and began trying to get honey out of her eyes with no success. However, neither Blossom nor Buttercup noticed any of these events, as they continued their beeline for Mojo while ignoring the bullet entirely.

"Oh please, you novice!" Blossom said, adding on to Buttercup's taunts. "Bullets are nothing to - "

Without warning, the bullet instantly became a cannonball.

"YIKES!" Blossom yelled as she flew out of the way at the last second. Buttercup managed to avoid the cannonball at the last second too.

Unfortunately, Bubbles, who was still trying to get honey out of her eyes, had no idea of the approaching cannonball. It smacked right into her, making a huge "OUCH!" escape from her mouth, and took her on yet another impromptu journey.

Hearing their sister's cry of pain, Blossom and Buttercup turned their heads to find Bubbles being rocketed away yet again. "BUBBLES!" they cried.

"Come on, let's go after her!" Blossom cried.

"Wait!" said Buttercup. "What about Mojo?"

"Oh, so you are concerned more about stopping Mojo than about Bubbles's well-being?" snapped Blossom.

"Well, I know she's our sister," Buttercup replied, "but if we don't stop Mojo now, then who knows what havoc he'll wreak on Townsville? Besides, Bubbles is just as tough as us. She'll be OK."

Blossom pondered on the matter for a good minute. Finally, she said with reluctance, "OK, fine. But if anything happens to Bubbles during the time we fight Mojo, it's all on you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup responded. With that, the remaining two girls zoomed off to resume fighting with Mojo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles's second cannonball was taking her to the farm. Or more accurately, the barn of the farm. 

With a huge boom, the cannonball crashed through the barn's front door, and a moment later, the sound of frantic peep-peeps could be heard. Chickens then rushed out of the hole the cannonball had created and ran away from the site of destruction as fast as they could. And then again, a few seconds later, Bubbles jumped out of her wreckage and flew straight back to where she came from.

Meanwhile, Blossom and Buttercup had succeeded in taking down Mojo, and the two of them were now watching Mojo getting hauled off to jail for the umpteenth time.

"Well, that should take care of it," Blossom said with satisfaction. "Shall we go find Bubbles now?"

"No need, Girls!" said a high-pitched voice from behind them.

Recognizing the voice, Blossom and Buttercup ecstatically turned towards the direction of the voice...and saw something truly unbelievable. 

There was Bubbles, sure enough, but chicken feathers were stuck all over her due to the honey from her first collision.

"What?" Bubbles, unaware of what was going on, asked her sisters.

Blossom and Buttercup stared at Bubbles for another 30 seconds before they both started laughing. "Well, look what we have here!" Buttercup chuckled.

"A fluffy chicken! An _actual_ fluffy chicken!" Blossom snickered.

"What, you too, Blossom?!" Bubbles shrieked. "Why?!"

"You don't know? Look at yourself!" Buttercup responded, pointing at a pool of water that had formed because of a broken fire hydrant.

Bubbles looked down at the pool of water. Sure enough, she found herself covered with chicken feathers, making her look so much like a chicken.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Bubbles shrilled.

"See?" Buttercup said, still howling with laughter. "Now whether you like it or not, you really are - "

"Stop it, STOP IT!!!" Bubbles suddenly yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "For the LAST time, stop it with this 'fluffy chicken' nonsense! I've had ENOUGH!!!" With that, she flew away, and as she did, she started crying.

Blossom and Buttercup, who had stopped laughing with Bubbles's sudden outburst, stared after her. They then stared at each other, both looking as though they regretted teasing her.

* * *

Bubbles, with a towel wrapped around her body, came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later. Another minute later, she had put on her nightie and slowly and sadly lay down on her spot in the Girls' bed.

It seemed like another five minutes or so before Bubbles heard someone say, "Bubbles?"

Without getting up, Bubbles turned her head in the direction of the voice. Blossom and Buttercup were hovering near the windows of the Girls' bedroom, having entered the bedroom through there.

"What," Bubbles said.

Her sisters hovered over to her. "Bubbles, I just want to say that I'm sorry about calling you a fluffy chicken," said Blossom remorsefully.

"I'm sorry, too," Buttercup said even more remorsefully than Blossom did. "After all, I started this whole mess. I...I also promise that I won't scare you ever again."

"You...you girls really mean it?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course," Blossom said as she smiled and held one of Bubbles's hands.

"After all, we love you being yourself and not some fluffy chicken," Buttercup added, and she too smiled and held one of Bubbles's hands.

Bubbles smiled too. She finally rose up out of her lying position and hugged them. "Thanks, girls."

"No problem," replied Blossom.

"That's why we'll always be sisters who love each other until the very end," Buttercup put in.

With that, Blossom and Buttercup hugged Bubbles back.

And so once again, we end on a happy note, thanks to...the Powerpuff Girls!


	3. Making it Rougher

**Oh man, it feels great to be back! I finished school at the beginning of this month, and I worked on a PPG fanfic story that I thought about for a while. However, in light of when that story takes place, it won't be published until a little more than a month from now. At the same time, though, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging until then. So here's a different PPG fanfic story!**

**Now this one is special because it is my first PPG fanfic story that's a sequel to an actual episode from The Powerpuff Girls (1998); in this case, that episode is "Roughing it Up". If you already watched that episode, then you are good to go; otherwise, I highly recommend that you watch that episode first.**

**At the end of this story, there will be links to two surveys: the first survey deals with the future of my PPG fanfic stories (and includes an evaluation of this PPG fanfic story), and the second one deals with the future of PPG. You participation in those surveys is voluntary, but I highly recommend that you complete the first one, as it helps me bring you guys the content that you want to see.**

**Anyway, that's enough rambling from me. Thank you so much for your patience. Now on to my third PPG fanfic story!**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The City of Townsville! Where villains always get their butts whooped by none other than the Powerpuff Girls! So much so that Professor Utonium has decided to take our little heroes on a little camping trip!

“Well, this is the spot, girls!” he exclaimed as he opened his arms out at the open space. “Come on out and enjoy the scenery!”

As he said this, another vehicle pulled into the clearing just a few hundred feet away from his. The hum of that vehicle died down as the door to the Professor’s camper opened and the Girls started to make their way out.

And just as Buttercup, the last one in line, left the camper, the doors to the second vehicle opened, and three figures came – or more specifically, flew – out of the car, and the second they did, they saw and recognized the Girls.

“Well, well, well,” snickered one of them. He was wearing a red T-shirt that had a black stripe in its center, black pants, black sneakers, and a red baseball cap. “The Powerpuff Girls at _our_ campsite?”

When the three figures saw and recognized the Girls, the latter saw and recognized the former at the same time and gasped. “The Rowdyruff Boys!” exclaimed Blossom, whose surprise quickly gave way to anger. “You have no right to so much as linger here!”

“Oh yeah?” sneered Butch. “Why don’t you come over here and shove that into our faces!”

“You asked for it!” all three Girls said simultaneously and made a beeline for their male foes.

They were 100 feet away from the Boys when Professor Utonium jumped in their way. “Now, now, girls,” he said, “while we are on this little vacation, we will be RELAXING. Not FIGHTING. So, let’s pretend they’re not here and retreat…”

He made pushing gestures at the Girls, who reluctantly and angrily flew back slowly the way they came. That is, until a _fourth_ figure stepped out of the vehicle the Boys had come out of, and when the Girls saw him, they gasped even louder. Even the Professor couldn’t help but gasp. “HIM?!” he and his daughters cried out loud.

“That’s right,” HIM said smoothly. “And I heard what you were saying, Professor. How nice of you to keep your little girls from fighting my boys – ”

“We are NOT your boys!” Brick suddenly roared.

“Whatever,” HIM said, clearly unfazed by the sudden and rude comment. “Anyway, Professor, as I was saying, you’re such a nice guy for trying to keep peace. But do you really think we are going to follow suit with that? You are also so FOOLISH!!!”

“Yeah! At least he’s right about that!” Boomer said. “Do you remember us ever acting peaceful? If you do, your brains must have expired 10 million years ago!”

The Girls were getting angrier every second, and Professor Utonium could see it. “Come on, Girls,” he sighed. “Let’s just forget about them and head back into the camper.” With that, he resumed gesturing his daughters towards his own vehicle.

“Hey! Don’t you dare ignore us!” Butch shouted.

“Forget it, dude,” Brick said as the door to the Utoniums’ camper closed. “Now those sissies and their sissy dad are in for extreme misery, and we’re in for extreme fun!”

* * *

“Now, Girls,” said Professor Utonium. “I know exactly how you feel about your enemies being here. But don’t you remember what happened last time?”

“Well, yeah,” Buttercup responded, still in a sour mood, just like her sisters, “but this time is different! They’re ones we’ve fought against for practically our whole lives!”

“Yeah!” Blossom agreed. “For the record, we’ve had no friendly interaction with them at all!”

“And don’t forget about HIM!” Bubbles put in. “He’s done nothing but toy with us!”

“Oh, come on girls, don’t be like that,” the Professor responded. “As superheroes, you’ve always made the best of a bad situation, and I believe this will be no exception. Now, dinner is almost upon us, so why don’t we go collect some wood for the fire that we’ll need?”

* * *

 _This should do it_ , Bubbles thought to herself as she picked up her 20th piece of wood. Walking around and collecting wood had helped her clear her mind, but at the same time, she couldn’t stop thinking about the situation she and her family were in currently. _I can’t believe HIM and the Rowdyruff Boys would have the nerve to show up here of all places. If they have anything funny up their sleeves, then they’ll have to answer to me and my sisters!_

And unfortunately, trouble was already around the corner.

About 50 feet away in a bush, the Boys were hiding and watching Bubbles walk back to her family’s spot. They had seen something that Bubbles hadn’t: a beehive, dangling from a tree branch, 100 feet away from the spot where Bubbles was. And they had concocted a malicious plan involving it.

“So, who will shoot down that beehive?” Butch asked.

“I will,” Brick immediately replied, “since y’all are just a bunch of nobodies without me around.”

His brothers rolled their eyes, but Brick caught them in the act. “You dare question my authority?!” he seethed. “When was the last time you imbeciles had ever gotten anything right without my supervision? _Never_. So what makes you think – ”

“Guys, guys, she’s getting close to where the hive is!” Boomer whispered.

Brick turned to find that Boomer was indeed right; Bubbles was now only 5 feet away from the spot where the beehive was.

“Oh shoot!” Brick cried out quietly. He immediately shot his eye lasers towards the beehive. A huge chunk of it broke off and began falling down to Bubbles, who had unknowingly stopped right under it from getting surprised from seeing lasers shoot out of nowhere. And then, the beehive landed right on her and broke open with a _CRACK_.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” she screamed. She dropped the sticks she was carrying and attempted to swat away the bees, who were angrily swarming around her since they thought she was the one responsible for the destruction of their home. When that was met with no success, she sprinted away from the spot, making the bees chase after her.

When she was out of earshot, the Boys came out of their hiding spot in fits of laughter.

"Yes!” Brick guffawed. “Un- _bee_ -lievable success!”

“Yeah! We doed it!” Boomer chuckled.

“‘WE’?” Brick fumed, his laughter and delight dying immediately. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘WE’?!!? WHO SHOT DOWN THAT BEEHIVE?!!? _I_ DID! AND NONE OF YOU IDIOTS DID!!! NEXT TIME, ACKNOWLEDGE CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE!!! _PROPERLY!!!!!_ ”

With that, he stormed away. Boomer and Butch stared at each other for 5 seconds at the sudden and unreasonable outburst of Brick. Then they trudged off in a huff, all of their delight at the success of their plan gone as well.

* * *

“Here you are, sweetie,” Professor Utonium said as helped Bubbles lie down on one of the cots in the infirmary. “The doctors will help you get better in no time.”

“Will…the real…?” Bubbles managed to say with her swollen face. “Will…I be…ba in time…to enoy th…tri…?” She choked back a sob that was a result of the intense pain and the possibility that she would miss out on the entire trip.

“I’m sure you’ll be back before our trip is over,” the Professor replied. “Get some rest now, and I’ll be back tomorrow morning, OK?”

“Yes, Protethor…” Bubbles murmed. They looked at each other for another 10 seconds: Bubbles giving a look of sadness, worry, and hurt (in both a physical and mental sense), and the Professor returning a look of warmth, reassurance, and love. Then the Professor left.

* * *

“Professor,” Buttercup said as she chewed on her hamburger, “I’m positive that the Rowdyruff Boys were responsible for what happened to Bubbles.”

“Yeah!” Blossom agreed. “Now may we attack them as soon as we set sight on them?”

“Not this again, girls,” the Professor sighed. “What did I tell you about fighting during this trip? And what makes you so sure that they did it? It’s not like you actually saw them do it.”

“Well, who else here would be cruel enough to do this?” Buttercup put in indignantly.

The Professor mulled on the matter as he ate his own dinner. Finally, he said, “Girls, I fully understand why you think that those boys were responsible for what happened to Bubbles, and I’m not necessarily disagreeing with you. But if we use violence to deal with a bad situation, it will likely get worse. So please, all we should do is hope that Bubbles recovers before our trip is over.”

“Yes, Professor,” Blossom and Buttercup responded reluctantly.

* * *

It was now midnight, 2 hours after the Professor, Blossom, and Buttercup had gone to bed. Nothing had disturbed them since then, and all three of them were sound asleep.

A series of knocks suddenly came at the camper door, waking up Blossom and Buttercup.

“Who would want to see us at this time?” Buttercup asked groggily.

“Beats me,” Blossom said, “but I’ll go get it.” She flew over to the camper door and opened it, but nobody was there. She came out of the camper to get a better view of the outside. Still nobody. “Hello?” she called out sleepily.

“Fire!” a voice came from above.

Blossom didn’t even have time to look up. Without warning, a fiery gas spewed from above and engulfed her. “EWWWWW!” she cried. “Wha…what is this nasty stench?!”

In 5 seconds, the gas faded away, leaving a charred Blossom frozen in place with a look of pure disgust on her face. She then fell face first onto the ground.

“Heh, good thing we put extra onions in our burgers today,” Brick commented to his brothers. They nodded in agreement.

“Oh, so this is why you asked me to put a lot of onions in your burgers,” HIM said as he turned off the torch used for this prank. “Anyhow, let’s go boys, our deed’s done.” With that, he and the boys flew away and into their vehicle.

Meanwhile, Buttercup, who had heard the commotion, came out and saw Blossom all burned up and lying down on the ground. “Blossom, Blossom, are you OK?! What happened?”

No response. Despite that, Buttercup suspected that the Boys were responsible yet again, and she balled her hands into fists and clenched her teeth. _Those jerks are lucky that they did this now because I’m tired. If they had done it any other time, I…I would have pummeled them!_ she thought angrily.

With that, she picked up Blossom with both of her hands and went back into the camper. And for the rest of the night, nothing else happened.

* * *

“Ah, nothing like a good fishing session to start off the morning!” Professor Utonium exclaimed. It was currently 10 AM, and he, Blossom, and Buttercup were sitting on the shore of the lake, fishing. Just before then, the Professor had gone to the infirmary to see Bubbles.

“Professor, how is Bubbles?” asked Blossom as she reeled in a fish.

“She’s still sounds like she’s in a lot of pain,” Professor Utonium sighed. “In fact, the doctors are – ”

“CANNONBAAAAAALLLLL!!!” screeched a voice from above.

Blossom, Buttercup, and the Professor looked up in time to see a red streak, a dark blue streak, and a dark green streak make a dash for the surface of the lake. And then, _SPLASH!!!!!_ Fifty gallons of lake water flew everywhere.

A moment later, the heads of Brick, Boomer, and Butch broke the surface of the lake and turned towards Blossom, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium, who were all spluttering and completely drenched. “Now you don’t see a cannonball like that on a regular basis, do you, sissies?” Brick jeered.

“That’s IT!” Blossom shouted. “This is where we put an end to your fun!” She and Buttercup got into readying stances for flying, but just before they took off, the Professor got in front of them.

“Remember, girls,” he said firmly, “no fighting while we’re on this trip. Just RELAXING.”

“Yes, Professor.”

As he and the two Girls headed off, Brick shouted at the Professor, “Oh look at you, still trying to be the peacemaker. Haven’t we already shown you that that’s not going to work with us?!”

The Professor ignored him and continued to take his leave.

“Hey, don’t act like you doedn’t hear us!” Boomer shouted. “’Cuz I know you doed!”

“Forget it, idiot,” Brick said. “As long as we know peace has no place here, then we’re good.”

* * *

It was now the second night of their camping trip. Blossom, Buttercup, and the Professor were gathered around the fire they had just made and were waiting for tonight’s dinner, grilled cheese sandwiches, to finish cooking.

“I already miss Bubbles,” sighed Blossom after a while.

“It’s just not the same without her,” agreed Buttercup.

Another moment of silence. Then Blossom asked, “Professor, weren’t you going to tell us something about Bubbles earlier?”

The Professor sighed. “Ah yes. What I was going to say earlier, and what I hate to say, is that – ”

At that moment, something trickled around their fire. It made a few laps around it, getting closer to it with every lap.

All three of them looked up in surprise to find (to absolutely nobody’s surprise) the Rowdyruff Boys. Butch was holding a tank with a nozzle sticking out of it, so that must be where the mysterious liquid had come out of. Meanwhile, Brick was hiding something behind his back.

“Girls,” the Professor said lowly, “whatever you do, do NOT fight.”

“Nice advice, Professor,” sneered Brick, “’cuz we’re about to make you a better fire!”

With that, he let go of whatever he was holding behind him. When it came into view, the Utoniums could see that it was a match with a small flame lit to it. At first, none of them could understand what was going on. And then, Blossom realized – but by then, it was too late.

The match landed on the area that was soaked with the mysterious liquid, and immediately, a much larger fire sprang up, swallowing the smaller original fire and the grilled cheese sandwiches that were still being cooked over it.

“AAAAAH!” the three Utoniums shrieked as they leapt back, nearly getting scorched by the larger new fire.

When the Professor recovered from his shock, he yelled, “Quickly, girls! Get the fire extinguisher from the camper!”

Without any hesitation, Blossom and Buttercup flew into the cabin and returned a moment later with said product. They handed it to Professor Utonium, who then aimed the nozzle at the base of the fire and began spraying, swishing the nozzle left and right, and 10 minutes later, the fire was extinguished.

The Utoniums spent the next 2 minutes panting from the intense heat and the dangerous situation that could have gotten worse. Afterwards, Professor Utonium looked at the completely blackened sandwiches and said curtly, “Welp, guess we aren’t having grilled cheese sandwiches for tonight’s dinner.”

“AAAAARGH!” Buttercup shrieked, clenching her hands into fists and throwing her head back. “I CAN’T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!”

“Come on, Professor!” Blossom implored. “ _Now_ will you let us attack those boys? The sooner we get rid of them – ”

“No. And you know why that is,” the Professor replied simply. “Let’s just head back inside and find something else to eat.” He then headed towards the camper door, and as he did, the two Girls stared at each other in disbelief. Just how much more could he take until he was as frustrated as them?

* * *

“Well, girls,” the Professor said heavily as he, Blossom, and Buttercup were exiting the infirmary, “now you know what it is that I was trying to tell you, and what it is that I hate to say.” It was the next morning. Right after breakfast, the Professor had taken another visit to the infirmary to see Bubbles, and this time, he had brought along the other two Girls. Unfortunately, Bubbles still needed more time to recover, and today was the Utoniums’ last day of the camping trip.

“If only I was there with Bubbles, I could have prevented her predicament…” Buttercup choked as a single tear fell from each of her eyes.

“Me too,” Blossom said, who wasn’t really trying to make any effort of keeping tears from falling.

“Girls, I know exactly how you feel,” Professor Utonium said solemnly, “because I feel it, too. “It’s unfortunate that we ran into some foes terrible enough to ruin our fun. So the next time something like this happens – ”

He suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. Blossom and Buttercup looked to see what had made him do so. They had made it back to their camper, but four other people were standing in front of it.

HIM and the Rowdyruff Boys were looking at the camper’s side that was directly next to them. On said side was a message written in spray paint: _HIM and the RRBs were here_. And those people themselves were holding cans of spray paint.

Right then, as if they sensed the Utoniums’ presence, HIM and the Rowdyruff Boys turned to face them. “Oh, hello Professor,” said HIM in his effeminate voice. “Glad you could drop by to see the souvenir we wished to give to you and your girls.”

The Professor did not respond. Instead, he began heaving, each heave getting more intense than the one prior.

“Professor?” Blossom and Buttercup asked him in astonishment.

“Girls,” he said in a low voice, “like I said several times, we will be relaxing while on this trip. And that’s exactly what we will do…RIGHT AFTER I KNOCK THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF THIS CROOK!!!!!”

And without warning, he lunged right at HIM. In a moment, the Professor and HIM were rolling around on the ground, dealing punches and kicks to each other. The Girls and the Boys could only stare at the fight that was ensuring between their parents.

After a minute into the fight, HIM shouted, “Help me, my children!”

“You heard him!” Brick said. “Let’s go help him beat up the Professor!”

“But we don’t take orders from anyone!” Butch protested. "And we're not his children!"

“Yeah, but it’s not like we are on that sissy of a Professor’s side!” Brick countered. “Now let’s go!”

With that, the Boys joined in the fight, and a minute after that, the Professor shouted, “Girls, help me!”

“You heard him!” Blossom told Buttercup. “Let’s go!”

And just like the Boys, the Girls joined in the fight. Now that 5 super-powered children were involved in the fight, it became much more intense, chaotic, and wild. Wherever the ball of violence rolled, it knocked down everything in its path: trees, bushes, animal homes, you name it. And within minutes, the entire campsite had become a barren wasteland, and animals were running away.

The fight lasted for another 15 minutes until a voice bellowed, “STOP THIS NONSENSE!!!!!!!!!!”

The Professor, the Girls, HIM, and the Boys finally broke apart. All 7 individuals were covered in bruises, scratches, and various other injuries from head to foot, and most of their hair and clothes had been torn. They then looked to see who had bellowed at them.

A campsite ranger was coming towards them, holding a megaphone. He had a look of murder in his eyes.

“What on earth are you DOING?!!?” he yelled. “Do you realize the damage that you’ve wreaked on our beautiful campsite?!”

It was only then did the 7 individuals realize the extent of the damage that their fight had caused. Professor Utonium, Blossom, and Buttercup were aghast. On the other hand, HIM, Brick, Boomer, and Butch were delighted.

“Well, boys,” said HIM to the Boys, “that was certainly a great way to send off this campsite, even if it was unintentional!”

“Yeah!” the Boys exclaimed unanimously.

“EXCUSE ME?!!?” the ranger shouted. “YOU THINK THIS IS GREAT?!!? WELL, WAIT ‘TILL I TELL YOU THAT YOU MUST PAY FOR THE DAMAGE YOU CAUSED, WHICH IS 5 MILLION DOLLARS IN VALUE, AND THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE EVER AGAIN!!!”

“Oh, that’s no problem,” said HIM simply. He snapped his claws, and a check appeared. It floated towards the ranger. He grabbed it out of the air and looked at it. Meanwhile, HIM said to the Boys, “Let’s go, Boys!” He then summoned a red cloud of dust that enveloped him and the Boys. When it cleared, they were gone.

At this point, the ranger looked up from HIM’s check to find only Professor Utonium, Blossom, and Buttercup remaining. “Oh, that devilish-looking guy and the three young boys are gone,” he noted to himself. He then directed his attention to Professor Utonium. “Well, sir,” he said, still with furious undertones, “looks like you are responsible for the $4,999,999.99 that this check did not cover.”

“WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!?”

* * *

“So, Professor,” Blossom asked the Professor. “Just how long will it take you to pay off what that miserly HIM didn’t pay?”

She and Buttercup were flying through the air as they carried the Professor. They were now heading home, and since they didn’t have their car and camper anymore (as those got destroyed from the earlier fight), this was the quickest way of getting home.

“I don’t know…” the Professor replied grimly. “All I know is that it will be way after Bubbles has made a full recovery…”

And so once again, the day has been ruined…thanks to…HIM and the Rowdyruff Boys…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**link to[first survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSclKCneHC22-27e415OCed7DAVWzKLihHSk1N3LU3kpxX2nbA/viewform?usp=sf_link) (highly recommended that you take)**

**link to[second survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScYWfeWmWbBzoUEW9Ih-4kSh8BQnP9jmnFcfDq-9MQmIejwyQ/viewform?usp=sf_link)**


	4. The Second Fight for Independence

**Happy Independence Day, everyone! Remember that I said in the previous fanfic story that I would release a fanfic story that I've been thinking about and working on for a few months a few months from then? Well, this is the fanfic story that I was talking about. It takes place on the Fourth of July, so I figured the Fourth of July would be the perfect day to officially release it, and so here it is now.**

**By the way, if you haven't already, please go complete the surveys presented at the end of the previous fanfic story. While your participation in those surveys is completely voluntary, I highly recommend that you take the first one, as it will help me bring you guys the content that you want to see.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this fanfic story, and hope you have a wonderful Fourth of July, despite everything that's going on in the world right now!**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The City of Townsville! Where all its citizens are in uplifting spirits, as today is none other than Independence Day! And that means Townsville will be hosting its Fourth-of-July fireworks show this evening! No wonder everyone is upbeat! And that includes…the Utonium family!

“Boy, oh boy,” exclaimed Buttercup. “I just can’t wait to see the fireworks go POW! BOOM!”

“And I can’t wait to see all the colors of the fireworks!” chimed in Bubbles.

She then turned towards another direction. Buttercup turned towards the direction Bubbles was now facing as Bubbles asked, “What about you, Blossom?”

“…insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense…” the addressed girl muttered, not having heard Bubbles.

“Hey, Blossom!” Bubbles cried. She flew over to her sister, grabbed her by the arms, and shook her. “Are you looking forward to tonight’s fireworks?”

“Wha-!” Blossom cried out, getting snapped out of her focus. “Oh, I’m sorry, Bubbles. Did you ask me something?”

“Are you excited for tonight’s fireworks?” Bubbles asked a third time.

“And what the heck were you doing just now?” Buttercup added.

“Oh, of course I am, girls!” Blossom beamed. “And since you asked, I was just reciting the Preamble to the Constitution.”

“What for?” asked Buttercup.

“It’s just something I like to do every Fourth of July,” Blossom replied, “since the Constitution is a key document of the United States!”

“I see, I see…” Buttercup said, not sounding interested in the matter at all.

“Hey, Girls,” Professor Utonium said as entered the Girls’ bedroom. “Ready to leave? The fireworks show starts in 45 minutes!”

“Yes, Professor!” squealed all three girls at once.

Within three minutes, the Utonium family was driving away from their home and heading for the beach, where the fireworks show was to take place.

Unfortunately, no one knew of the evil that was about to take place today…

* * *

“Bah!” a man’s voice cried out in a room lit with only candles. “The people of Townsville don’t know how to celebrate Independence Day. In fact, they have no right whatsoever to celebrate Independence Day because they don’t know the Preamble to the Constitution, which is the document that granted the US its independence!”

He let out an exasperated sigh and remained silent for a good 15 seconds. Right then, he decided what he wanted to do, which caused his frustration to give way to determination.

“I’ll make them pay,” he hissed. “I will make Townsville pay for improperly celebrating Independence Day!”

* * *

“This looks like the perfect spot,” Professor Utonium said. He and the Girls were now at the beach and had just picked their spot to sit at to watch tonight’s fireworks. They then opened up folding chairs they had brought along to make sitting more comfortable.

“Well, girls,” said the Professor afterwards, “we have 10 minutes left before the fireworks begin. Do you want grill food and drinks?”

“Yes, please!” said the Girls at the same time. Each one then told the Professor what she wanted.

“Be right back, then!” said the Professor. He headed off.

“So Blossom,” said Bubbles, “can you tell me more about the Preamble and the Constitution?”

“Well, there’s nothing much about the Preamble itself,” explained Blossom. “Think of it as an introduction to the Constitution.”

“Is that what you were reciting before?” Bubbles asked.

The leader of the Powerpuff Girls nodded. “Do you want to hear it?”

“Sure, why not?” Bubbles said.

 _“We the people of the United States,”_ Blossom began, _“in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.”_

“Wow!” Bubbles shrilled as she applauded. “Great memorization!”

“Thanks!” Blossom replied. “Anyway, as for the Constitution…” Here, she went on to summarize the key concepts of the Constitution.

“…and that’s my explanation of the Preamble and the Constitution,” Blossom finished about 5 minutes later.

“What about the United States becoming independent?” Bubbles inquired.

“Oh yeah, about that-“ Blossom started to say, but Buttercup interrupted.

“Hey guys, don’t you think the Professor should be back by now?”

“That’s right, the Professor!” Bubbles said. “It’s been a while since he left, and he still hasn’t returned!”

“Did something happen to him?” Buttercup asked worriedly.

“Whatever it is,” Blossom said firmly, “we ought to go find him. Let’s go check the grill area first, since that’s where the Professor went.”

She and her sisters headed for the grill area. What they saw when they arrived there totally surprised them. The Professor wasn’t there, but no one else was there either: there was nobody manning the grill station, and there were no customers waiting in line to grab the food.

“Is it just me, or is this foreboding?” Blossom commented.

“I think this IS foreboding,” Bubbles replied.

“I do, too,” Buttercup agreed.

“Anyhow, we should split up from here,” Blossom put in. “Meet back here when you’re finished, OK?”

Her sisters nodded. Bubbles then headed left while Buttercup headed right. Blossom continued straight.

Unfortunately, as hard as she looked, Blossom could not find Professor Utonium. On top of that, though, just like at the grill area, nobody else was present, either.

 _That’s strange,_ she thought. _There’s bound to be lots of people here today. If that’s the case, where did everyone go?_

Ten minutes later, Blossom flew back to the grill area without having found the Professor. As she waited for Bubbles and Buttercup to return, she let out a sigh of both dejection and worry from what she had found – or rather, from what she _hadn’t_ found.

Soon, five minutes passed. Then ten. Then twenty. But neither Bubbles nor Buttercup was still back by then.

“Where the heck could they be?” Blossom wondered out loud.

“Oh, you mean the two girls who look similar to you?” a new voice from her left said.

Blossom gasped in surprise and turned in the direction of the voice. Standing there was a young man who was probably in his middle 20s. He was, for whatever reason, dressed in an American police uniform that was clearly outdated.

“Oh, I’m sorry, lady,” said the man, though he didn’t sound sorry at all. “Are you wondering where the two girls who look similar to you are?”

“Y-yes, sir, I’m looking for…” Blossom started to say, but it was right then that the significance of his question sunk into her. “Hey, wait a second. How do you know which people I’m looking for?”

As if he realized his mistake, the man let out a small gasp. “Oops, guess I said too much,” he commented.

“Who are you? And what did you do to them?!” Blossom demanded.

“Geez, don’t be so rude, lady,” the man said sarcastically. “The name’s Barney Fife, and all I did was teach those girls a little lesson!"

“Little lesson? What are you talking about?” Blossom replied.

“Well, all you insolent idiots do to celebrate the Fourth of July is showing off fireworks. You completely forget about the Constitution, the one document that granted America its independence. At least _I_ never forget about it, which is why every Independence Day, I recite the Preamble to the Constitution to show respect to that document. So, I figured that I would teach you people a lesson by capturing those who can’t recite the Preamble and trapping them in” – here, Barney reached into his pocket – “the Flag of Shame!” On those words, he pulled out a piece of cloth and let it open up.

“That’s just a copy of the flag for the United States,” Blossom noted, facepalming herself. “Also - ”

“It is NOT!” Barney hissed, getting offended over nothing. “If you take a closer look at this, you’ll see that there are more than 50 stars, and that’s because they’re not actually stars. They’re the people who have failed to memorize the Constitution’s Preamble!”

Blossom took a closer look. Sure enough, there were way more than 50 “stars” on his flag, and the “stars” were actually miniaturized people who looked like they had bathed in white paint.

Right then, Blossom saw them among the people on Barney’s flag: her sisters.

“Bubbles! Buttercup!” she screamed. And right next to them was –

“Professor!”

“Yep,” Barney said. “They’re just 3 of the people who have failed to celebrate the Fourth of July properly!”

A thought suddenly dawned on Blossom. “Are…are you the one behind the disappearance of every person at the fireworks show?”

“Yep,” Barney said again. “Everyone from this show has been stuffed into my Flag of Shame since they have zero idea of how the Preamble goes! And now, you will be next, unless you can recite the Preamble!”

“Hold on a second - ” Blossom tried to say, but Barney cut her off once more.

“You have 10 seconds to start, or you’re automatically going into my Flag of Shame!”

“OK, fine,” Blossom said, “but then _you_ must agree to _my_ terms!”

“Very well,” Barney replied. “What are your terms?”

“If I manage to recite the Preamble, you’ll release everyone you have trapped. Plus, I’ll impart to you some knowledge about America.”

Barney thought about it for about 5 seconds. He then replied, “Sounds like a deal! The more knowledge on America I have, the merrier! Now get going! And remember, one mistake, and you’re going into my Flag of Shame!”

Blossom let out a sigh and then began. _“We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.”_

Barney stared at her for a good 15 seconds after she finished. “Oh my,” he said afterward, “you were flawless! Congratulations! Well, in that case, I shall let everyone go.”

He snapped his fingers. Rays of light emanated from the Flag of Shame. They grew brighter and brighter, forcing Blossom to cover her eyes. A bunch of oofs and ohs rang in the vicinity, and with that, the rays of light died away.

When Blossom opened her eyes, she saw a bunch of people lying around. They have to have been the people that Barney imprisoned in his Flag of Shame, so she looked around for Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium.

She saw them not too long after. She flew over to them. “Bubbles! Buttercup! Professor! Are you all OK?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Bubbles muttered. “What happened? I remember feeling like I was getting sucked into something before slipping into unconsciousness.”

“Me too,” Buttercup said.

“Same here,” Professor Utonium put in.

“Hey lady,” Barney said as he walked over to Blossom, who was about to tell her family what had happened. “So what is this knowledge about America that you wish to impart to me?”

“Oh yeah,” Blossom said, remembering her terms. “Well, here it is then: you said earlier that it was the Constitution that granted the United States its independence. Well, that’s incorrect! The actual document that granted America its independence is…the Declaration of Independence!”

For a good 30 seconds, Barney stared at her as if she had slapped him across the face. He then weakly said, “O…Oh, is th…that so?”

“Yep,” Blossom replied as a smug look crossed her face.

“Well, that’s something,” Buttercup said sarcastically.

“That’s right, Blossom!” confirmed the Professor.

“Oh, is that what you were trying to tell me before, when I asked you about the Constitution granting America its independence?” Bubbles asked.

Blossom nodded. She then turned back to Barney, who was attempting to sneak away. “Hey!” she screamed. “Just where do you think you are going?”

Barney turned his head and replied, “I…will be on my way now…”

“No you don’t!” Blossom retorted. She flew over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “You are not getting away scot-free for what you did. And I know the _perfect_ punishment for someone like you.”

* * *

The officers shoved Barney into one of the cells at the Townsville Prison. He landed on his knees so hard that he let out a grunt of pain. After grimacing from the pain, he got up and tried to dash back towards the cell door, but the officers had already shut and locked it.

 _Darn it!_ he thought. With resignation, he slowly sat down on the bench in the cell. He then looked around his cell for a little while before a look of relief appeared on his face.

 _Well, at least it’s not as bad as that bug-eyed lady implied it to be,_ he thought.

A knock came at the cell door. He looked up and saw one of the officers who had dragged him to jail standing there, holding sheets of paper.

“For you,” the officer said curtly, holding out the sheets.

Barney stood up and took the sheets of paper. He saw a message written on the front one. It said:

_It’s me, the one who managed to recite the Preamble. Since you have memorized the Preamble to the Constitution, now memorize the entirety of the Declaration of Independence, which begins on the next page! And you better not slack off! I’ll be checking on you to make sure you are doing as I instructed you to._

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! THERE’S NO WAY I CAN MEMORIZE THIS!!!”

Ha ha ha, what a fitting punishment for you, Barney! And so today, Independence Day has been saved, thanks to…Blossom!

“Yep, that’s right!” Blossom replied with a wink.

“Showoff…” a voice retorted somewhere.

“Hey, I heard that!”


End file.
